


Seek him out

by SenoraSiete



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraSiete/pseuds/SenoraSiete
Summary: Cardinal tries to hide but Papa has him figured out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ghost story! Hope you all enjoy this and I'm sorry if there's some major spelling or grammar problems, I'm dyslexic and never really learned how to use a comma. I also don't have anyone to beta my work so I'm trying my best! I hope to have the next part out soon! All comments are appreciated and welcome :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The Cardinal was a timid man who would much rather be in his quarters with his little rat friends possibly reading or something of that nature,but was of course, he is forced dealing with his church duties. Though the Cardinal did have a high place in the church and had quite a bit of authority he was still rather shy and kept to himself. While walking the halls of the cathedral he was quiet and walked quickly to avoid conversation, these behavior only intensified when any of the Papas were present. They weren’t often in the cathedral ,but they did come in from time to time and surveyed the conditions as well as check up on the ceremonies that were taking place. 

Although the main reason they would come down from there quarters would be to find a sister that would be suitable for their needs. Papa I was rarely ever seen since he was the eldest and really had no need any of the sisters that would down in the cathedral. Papa II would come down more often with a girl already in mind since he had clear favorites, and depending on the mood he was in he’d bring up more than one girl. Lastly there was Papa III who was in the most often and unlike his brothers Papa III would often bring Ghouls up to his room as well as his fair share of Sisters. 

The Cardinal tried his best to avoid Papa III the most because well Papa III would actually talk to the Cardinal which only served to make the him feel sick with nerves. The Cardinal was always nervous around his superiors, but Papa III made him feel a different kind of nervousness because he didn’t fear him like he did the others. The Cardinal lusted after the youngest brother, well it wasn’t techniquical lusting after in the sense that the Cardinal didn’t going running after him or even talk to him for that matter, but the Cardinal did want to do some very bad things with Papa. 

Through whispers he had heard in the church he learned of all the things Papa had done with the Ghouls and Sisters. These stories began to circulate around the Cardinal’s mind in very inopportune times and would become the subject of almost all his dreams. The idea of Papa thrusting into him and kissing his neck was truly all he could think about every time he saw the man, making it impossible to talk to him. The tightness that would begin to present itself in the Cardinals pants when trying to speak with the youngest brother made Copia come to the conclusion that is would be easier to avoid him all together. 

The Cardinal thought that he was doing a great job at not only avoiding the young brother but also making it as inconspicuous as possible, but this wasn’t the case. The Cardinal couldn’t have made it more obvious. As soon as Papa III entered the room the Cardinal would immediately run and try to hide in the shadows of the church yet would still watch every move the lean and sculpted man made.

Papa wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what was going on with Copia. He had watched the slightly older man run off every time he entered and had noticed his stares during every one of his visits. Papa thought the Copia was an attractive man and thought that is shy demeanor was cute so he felt that if the Cardinal was going to run and hide that he would have seek him out himself. This wasn’t anything new for Papa since his kinda had this mindset of ‘I get what I want even if I have to hunt for it’ and so that was exactly what he was going to do. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been at least a week since any of the Papas had come down from their quarters. With such a large gap in time the Cardinal was just waiting for one of them to come in. The night sky had just began to seep in through the Church windows which meant that Copia would have to begin lighting the candles around the altar and pews. As he was doing so he heard the grand doors open and looked up only to see the one Papa he didn’t want to see. His heart started to pound as he quickly slid into the darkness of the west most hall. 

Papa entered and calmly spoke to the sisters the surrounded him, he was all the girls favorite. Papa kept with the small talk not wanting it be extremely obvious that he had come in with a plan. The conversations began to die down Papa began to walk around the central area of the cathedral, looking at the stain glass windows as well as seeking out where the Cardinal had gone to hide. He looked up from where he stood into the hall in front of him and saw in the shadows the figure of the timid man. He walked towards the man the was obviously trying to hide. 

“Cardinal it has truly been a long time since I have seen you about the Church!”

The Cardinal was frozen, completely unable to think or speak. It’s silent form a few acquired moment but then he’s able to muster up enough willpower to speak. 

“Oh Papa I hadn’t seen you come in. It is very nice to see you again. How have you been?”

The Cardinal can feel his face already beginning to heat and his stomach beginning to feel uneasy.

“I’ve been a bit stressed with the new responsibility I’m faced now that I must take my brothers spot but I am good. And you Cardinal?”

“Oh I’d imagine you would be stressed Papa. I have been fine.”

“I’m very glad to hear that Copia!”

Copia stares at his feet thinking that it would be better if he didn’t look at the man that he dreamed of doing unspeakable things with. 

“Copia what troubles you? You have not looked up from the ground since we have started talking, is everything ok?”

Papa knows what he just did and loves the fact that he can see the panic in the other man's eyes.

“Oh nothing Papa nothing at all. I-I was just thinking that is all.”

Copia lifted his eyes to meet the mismatched eyes of the other man. His face is getting hot and just looking into the eyes of the other man starts to make him think of all the things he wanted the Papa to do to him. 

“Well cardinal it really has been nice to see you again.”

“Um yes of course Papa it is always nice to see you.”

Copia’s mouth is dry and can feel the tightness in his pant as his mind begins to wander even further.

“When are you off for the night Cardinal?”

“At around 10 Papa. Why is there something you need me to do?”

The Cardinal is cursing himself for even asking. The last thing he wanted to do was stay later than he had to and now he especially didn’t want to, he was going to have to go back to his quarters and take care his growing problem in his pants.

“Yes I’m going to need you...”

Papa leans in closer to the man and places a strong confident hand on the Cardinals obviously hard cock. The Cardinal completely freezes and can feel his heart leap to his throat making him feel like he’s about to pass out. 

“...To come up into my quarters after you are done here.”

Papa continued to say right in the Cardinals ear. Papa was somewhat taken back by how hard the Cardinal was, all they had done was talk yet he had managed to make the other man seemingly fully erect. The Cardinal is still holding his breath and is unable to speak.

“Do you understand my request Copia?” 

Papa licked his ear and felt the mans cock jump. He himself can feel his own manhood growing from the reaction he’s getting from the Cardinal. 

“Yes papa.”

Copia spoke in a quiet breathless voice.

“Good. I’ll see you soon Cardinal.”

And with that Papa let go of the Cardinal allowing him to finally breath, turned around and smiled to the sisters as he walked out. Copia on the other hand was beginning to feel light headed. He was beyond himself, he truly didn’t know what to do. Well he did know one thing, of course knew he had to go to papa’s quarters in less that two hours and knew that something was going to happen, but what? Well the Cardinal had some ideas but wasn’t sure what to expect. He had never thought in a million years that this would placed right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Copia to go to Papa's quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I've been super busy with finals and then the holidays I really had not time to update this, but now that that's over I had some time to quickly write this next part and I'll defiantly have the next chapter out soon. Once again I'm sorry for spelling and grammar problems, I'm really trying to work on that. Thank you for reading and I seriously love getting comments so please feel free to leave one! Enjoy :)

The Cardinal was completely unseen but the sisters and ghouls within the Cathedral. Copia was able to find somewhere to sit outside in the garden where no one would bother him. He felt like he was going to be sick from how nervous and anxious he was. 

An hour passed and Copia just sat outside. It was a cold Autumn night yet the temperature had no impact on the Cardinal, the mixture of nerves and excitement kept his warm. Copia took his watch out of his pocket and was shocked that he had spent an hour out in the garden, he was even more shocked that he had 30 minutes before he had to go meet with Papa.

The Cardinal decides that he has to go inside, even though he dreads the thought of having to go in because outside the cool air is able to calm him somewhat. He take one more deep breath of the cold outside air and walks inside. It’s his job to close the church and he must do that no matter what. He blows out the candles, straightens out the pews, and checks all the windows. He also goes into each room checking to see if everyone had left. Doing this made him forget just for a moment what he was about to go do.

Once he was certain the place was empty and all candles were out he looked at the time. It was 10:02 which meant he was done. He was off duty. This also meant it was time for him to go to Papa’s. Just the thought of this made get light headed again, but he knew he had to go, either he would regret it or he’d possible get fired since this was his higher up. Both ways he still had to go. 

He closes the doors to the cathedral and locks it with the key that he has, since he’s the person who opens and closes the whole church. He stands for a few seconds trying to remember where Papa III’s quarters are, then he remembers that they are directly next to Papa II’s and right across from Papa Nihil’s. He breathes in and looks at his watch again, it’s 10:10 now, he feels the need to rush over to the Papa’s room. Trekking the halls he makes it to his quarters in 2 minutes flat. This hadn’t given him nearly enough time to think about what he was doing which is both a good and a bad thing. Copia stares at the door in front of him for only a second before lifts a shaky hand up to the door and knocks 3 times. 

He immediately regrets this and thinks about quickly turning around and running before Papa opens the door, but now it's too late. Papa opens the door relatively fast almost like he was waiting by the door for those knocks. 

“Cardinal! I’m glad to see that you found your way to my quarters.”

Copia feels his stomach clench due to his nerves and looks into Papa’s eyes.

“Of course Papa. Um you requested me earlier this evening.” 

The Cardinal immediately looks away after having said that. His cheeks begin to flush a rose color and he bits at his lip. It is a nervous habit he has. Papa could see this and was deriving clear pleasure from seeing Copia so flustered. 

Gesturing to the Cardinal with a smile on his painted face.

“Please Cardinal come in.”

“Thank you Papa.”

He enters the room while Papa closes the door behind him. The Cardinal looks around the room that he’s in, it appears to be a sitting room with 2 purple velvet couches with a black coffee table between them and a black furry carpet on the floor. Beyond the couches there appears to be double doors with glass pains that were covered with black curtains. The cardinal assumes that those must lead to Papa’s actual bedroom. To the left there is a small other room that looks to be an office with papers scattered across the desk. There is no kitchen or dining area because there’s no need since they have cooks as well as a main dining area where all the Papa’s eat together and discuss church and Ghost matters. 

The Cardinal had hardly noticed that Papa had moved to the couch, too lost in thought, until he spoke up. 

“Cardinal would you care join me?”

The cardinal refuses to make eye contact and silently made his way to the couch and sits down on the other other couch opposite of Papa.

“Cardinal is said to join me. I won’t bite unless you want me to.” 

Papa laughs as he said this then winked to the cardinal. 

Flustered and hot Copia timidly stands and moves to the other couch. He sits down with great tension. 

“Sorry for being so foolish Papa.”

Copia spoke weakly still avoiding eye contact. 

“Foolish? I wouldn’t call you foolish.”

Papa looks over to the Cardinal with a slick smile creeping onto his face as he sees the much darker blush in his cheeks. Papa loves seeing how timid the Cardinal is, it only seems to make him want to watch him squirm more. Papa lifts his arm and puts it around Copia’s shoulders.

“Copia you’re so tense, you need to relax.” 

The Cardinal is beyond just nervous, he’s somewhat scared even. The Cardinal is unsure of how far this is going to go or if it’s even going to go anywhere. Also on the Cardinal’s mind is the fact that he’s never been with a man before, women yes but men on the other hand, the Cardinal had not idea what to do or expect. Copia swallows hard and takes a deep breath, it was time for him to bite the bullet.

“S-so Papa um why did you send for me th-this evening?”

“Ahh well Copia you’re a smart man and I’m pretty sure I made myself clear earlier.”

Papa’s grip tightens on his shoulder and now he feel the slight trembling of the man next to him. 

“A better question, Cardinal, is what do you want me to do with you this evening?”

Copia’s breathing is ragged and his heart is beating so loud it’s the only thing he can hear. His mind is beginning to wander but is quickly brought back as he feels Papa’s body shift. Copia shifts and for the first time in a while, or at least what felt like a while, Copia’s eyes meet Papa’s miss matched eyes.

“Ahh there’s that handsome face. So Copia tell me, what did you want to happen here tonight? I know you didn’t come here with church matters in mind.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more intense between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish gap between the chapters life has been getting a little crazy. The next chapter will have some really smut for yall. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar problems I’m trying to get better are revising my work. Thanks for reading and leave a comment telling me how you like it :)  
> Enjoy!

“U-um well Papa I wasn’t too sure h-how to take what happened earlier”

The Cardinal spoke softly and with uncertainty. 

“Well Copia, you don’t mind if I call you that do you?” 

The cardinal shakes his head signaling that he doesn’t mind. At this point he’s back the looking down at his lap. 

“Well then as I was saying. Well Copia I did think I made myself rather clear with my actions earlier but if you’d like, I can make my intentions much clearer.” 

Papa’s hand slides further up and was now grasping the back Copia’s neck while his other hand was boldly placed on his knee. The cardinal was shaking terribly at this point, he was both excited and nervous to see where Papa’s hand would move. His excitement was getting the better of him and that became obvious by the large bulge pressed to the front of his pants. 

“Would you like from me to make myself more clear?”

Papa’s gloved hand slowly moved from his knee to his upper thighs. The cardinal takes a very audible deep breath in order to prevent himself from letting out a soft moan. Papa moves his head in closer until he is right next to the cardinals ear.

“Cardinal I can see your excitement beginning to present itself. Would you care to tell me why this is?”

“I-I like your touch…”

The cardinal said so quietly it was almost inaudible, but Papa was definitely able to hear it and he took this as an okay to move further. 

Papa takes his hand from the back of the cardinal’s neck and moves it to the slightly older man’s jaw. He lightly holds it and then tilts it towards his own face. The Cardinal looks back toward papa, their mismatched eyes meeting again. Papa is able to see the fear and angst is his eyes, this only served to make his own half hard manhood grow a little more. Papa liked seeing what he could do to the man in front of him. 

Before the cardinal could think the other man’s lips were pressed to his own. Papa’s hand was still holding his face as he gently kiss the cardinal, making sure not to overwhelm the man and scare him away by moving to quickly. Soon there kiss became more passionate and papa’s hand had moved to the back of Copia’s neck to he could deepen the kiss. 

Copia’s mind numb and he was once again lost in his own mind with eyes closed his his lips pushing back to return papa’s kiss. But he was quickly brought back when he felt papa’s tongue gently rub against his lips asking to enter which the cardinal quickly granted. Papa’s tongue exploded the cardinal’s mouth with gentle and soft movements which inevitably lead to Copia making a soft moan that only served to make him blush an even darker shade of red. 

Papa broke the kiss and stared into the cardinal’s eyes. 

“Did that make my intentions clearer Copia?” 

Papa moved his hand from him knee to the front of copia’s pants and light squeezed at his bulge. This made copia’s eyes roll back and mouth fall open. 

“Oh yes y-you did Papa” 

Copia said this attempting to make it not sound like a he was moaning it but that did work at all and it came out sounding more desperate than he wanted. 

“Cardinal you're so sensitive…”

Papa leaned into the cardinal’s ear and lightly flicked his tongue across the shell of his ear. This made Copia reflexively jump. 

“... I like that” 

Papa’s hand began to stroke the cardinal’s length. 

“Papa wait before this goes any further I’d like to tell you something if I’m allowed to.”

Copia spoke with as much composure as he could muster. 

“Of course amica mea speak as you wish”

Papa stopped his touching so that copia could properly speak without distractions and to let copia know that he was listening to what he was going to say. 

“Ok papa. Um well this is rather embarrassing… Um but I haven’t been with anyone in a very long time and on top of that I’ve um well I’ve never been with a man before…” 

Copia spoke that last part very softly making it difficult to hear but Papa understood what he’d said. He lifted his hand to gently rub his thumb across the cardinal’s cheek. 

“Copia there is no need to be embarrassed about that. I’m not here to make you feel ashamed I’m here to worship your body. But if this isn’t something you want I do understand and your welcome to leave.” 

Copia was genuinely touched but what the man had said. There was no way is on earth and underworld alike that the cardinal would say no to whatever was going to happen between them. 

Copia starred in papa’s eyes and without thinking another thought he feverishly presses his lips to the other man’s. Papa was definitely taken off guard, but the cardinal’s eagerness makes his already partially hard cock become fully erect. Their mouths fight for dominance for only a few moments until Papa’s mouth wins and his tongue once again explores the other man’s mouth. The cardinal’s hand wrap around Papa’s neck and begin to run along the slope of his back, this makes Papa lightly groan into the other man’s mouth. Papa breaks the kiss but not before catching Copia’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting it hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. The pain makes the cardinal yelp but that is soon forgotten once papa’s gloved hand finds its way back to the front of his pants. 

The cardinal tilts his head back slightly and exhale with satisfaction, this gave papa the perfect opportunity it lean in and kiss the sensitive skin under his jaw. Papa’s hand is still firmly massaging Copia’s manhood as he begins to kiss up his jaw line to is ear and then down to where his neck and shoulder meet. The cardinal is quivering under his touch and letting it out small moans with every exhale. Papa stops and whispers softly 

“Cardinal would you be ok with me removing your mozzetta? I truly don’t want to push you into anything too fast since you have little experience with this.” 

“Papa I trust that you’ll take good care of me so I’ll let you do what you want.” 

“Thank you my beautiful amans I promise I’ll be careful” 

With that papa places kiss on the skin behind the other man’s ear and then moves away so that he can remove Copia’s church garments leaving the man in black tight pants and a thin white button up shirt. 

“Papa you have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about this day.”

Papa give him a mischievous look and speaks with a small smile. 

“Copia as well as you tried to hide how you felt about me I knew. I’m a very perceptive man and you aren’t a very good hider. I’ve wanted to be with you for a very long time and since I knew you wouldn’t come to me I had to seek you out.”

The cardinal is blushing now and his face was feeling extremely hot. He looked down and smiled coyly. 

“Cardinal my dear if you are ok with this continuing I’d like to move to my bedroom where we could have a little bit more space.”

“Papa I’d like nothing more than to continue this.” 

Papa grabbed his hand and helped lift him up in order to guide him into his room.


End file.
